


Paradise

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paradise can be found in the most unlikely of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Paradise  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jack O'Neill/Sam Carter  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Paradise can be found in the most unlikely of places.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 15 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1112652.html) at 1_million_words

Sam couldn’t believe it. Once again they’d found themselves stuck on an ice planet. If she didn’t know better she would think she was living under _Murphy’s Law._ At least this time Jack wasn’t hurt and they knew there was a way out of the situation... eventually.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I...”

Her words trailed off as Jack sat down beside her. “It’s okay, Carter. This is paradise.”

“Why?” _He had to be joking._ She’d never thought of ice and snow as paradise material.

Jack muttered beneath his breath. “I’m alone with you.” 

“Sir?”

“Nothing.” Some things were better left unheard.


End file.
